More Than Your Past
by Hart-of-Tree-Hill
Summary: Following his return home, Killian and David have an overdo talk about the recent events. Spoilers up to 6x15, Captain Charming friendship, mentions of Captain Swan. One shot.


**A/N:** **So originally I was gonna make this a part of my Fatherly Bonds series but decided that this worked way better as a stand alone. Essentially its what I hope happens sometime hopefully soon. If you have any requests for prompts be sure to let me know either here or at tumblr "hookie-n-emmanem"**

 **Takes place as a sort of speculation following Hook's long awaited return home and a much overdo conversation about David's father ensues.**

He had always taken to drinking in solitude when he felt at his worst, didn't need anybody there to witness his weakness or make commentary. He was used to being alone, it's something comfortable. Or rather it _was_ something comfortable.

He had grown accustomed to having someone to turn to, family to rely on, drinking alone just made him feel even more empty. Despite the fact that Emma had assured him that everything was okay between them upon his arrival home, and that her family had forgiven him. He wasn't so inclined to believe it.

It was beginning to feel fairly routine at this point, he and Emma get separated between realms, they fight like hell to get back to each other (sometimes quite literally), they finally reunite and then the cycle starts all over again at a most inopportune time.

He mulled these thoughts over as he nursed his rum at granny's counter, (alone of course), because the rest of the town with the exception of Emma and her family still believed him to be a "no good pirate" who abandoned Emma.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of this, not that he truly cared what the rest of the gossip laden town thought anyway, they never really cared much for him why would they start now?

The solitude, although uncomfortable, was somewhat appreciated anyway as he had yet to speak with David, in light of all new information, and he was still unsure of how to approach this particular topic. What was he supposed to say? "Hey Dave, I know that I killed your father but do you think I could still marry your daughter? Oh yeah and you could even be my best man while you're at it."

He took a long swig of the amber liquid in front of him just as the seat to the right of him became occupied.

"I thought you were holding back on the rum, given the version of you that Emma told us about from the wish world." David said, an attempt at lightening the mood, although the tension between them remained just as present.

Killian smirked to humor him just the same, opening with a joke is a better alternative than a punch to the face. "Well mate, old habits die hard I suppose, particularly in trying circumstances."

David let out a chuckle as he made himself more comfortable, ordering a drink for himself. "Yeah I suppose being back in Neverland could be considered trying circumstances." David glanced at him with a slight smile, eager to lighten the mood. "Hey at least had you gotten stuck there longer you wouldn't have aged trying to get out.

He humored him with a slight chuckle, taking another long gulp of the rum in front of him. "Aye mate, being back in Neverland wasn't exactly a good time especially with Blackbeard as my guest, the bloody coward." He muttered the last part under his breath, as he continued swishing the remaining liquid around his glass, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable turn of the conversation. "Although returning to Neverland wasn't exactly a joyous occasion, that wasn't the trying circumstance I was referring to."

David nodded. "Ah yes, that trying circumstance, I suppose we should talk about that."

Killian released a long sigh, "Look, I know you probably no longer approve of me to wed Emma, hell I don't even approve of me, but-"

The prince shook his head, cutting him off, "That's where you're wrong Hook."

"Pardon?"

David chuckled slightly, "Of course I'm not thrilled about these-", he paused waving his hand, searching for the right descriptor, "developments, but it doesn't stop me from believing that you're a changed man."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah and how do you figure that?"

He released a long breath of air. "Well let's see in your most recent accomplishments," he lifted a hand up as if to begin counting, "you've sacrificed yourself to the Underworld to save everyone else, you've put yourself in harm's way to protect your family and- "David looked at him with slight shame, "you've found it in your heart to forgive when you've been doubted."

Killian sighed, "Mate that's not really-"

David cut him off. "No, no let me finish, when you disappeared we all assumed that it was because you had left and that was wrong." He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, giving him a gentle smile, "You have shown time and time again that you're not going anywhere and that you are completely one-hundred-percent, devoted to not just to Emma, but to this family, which I know isn't something you take lightly." David raised his own glass in a form of salute, "So on behalf of all of my family, we're sorry."

Killian scrubbed a hand over his face. "Bloody hell."

David's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

He chuckled sardonically. "I'm just not all that certain why you're apologizing, I should be apologizing, I mean I committed a wretched deed, the worst one that a man can, and you're sitting here apologizing to me?"

David nodded his head lightly in agreement as he toyed with his glass. "You're absolutely right you should apologize, what you did was inexcusable, even if it was years ago. But based on your behavior and the time you spent worrying on how to tell people, I kind of gathered that you were pretty torn up about it. So apologize when you're ready and not feeling so horrendous about yourself."

"David I-" he stopped short, shaking his head with his breath catching slightly as he searched for the courage to continue, "I with all my heart apologize to you, and your family." He felt the tears sting his eyes as he continued on with a fierce determination, "I took an innocent man who was trying to do the wrong thing away from his family, and I'm sorry. I was a villain, a villain who certainly doesn't deserve a happy ending now and would be eternally grateful if I got." He paused and took a look at shy look at David, whose face remained expressionless, but urged him to continue. "Mate I don't expect you to forgive me, for what I did was inexcusable, but I would like you to know how sorry I am."

"Why did you do it?"

Killian was taken aback slightly. "What-"

David nodded his head urging a response. "What compelled you to kill my father in cold blood? What reason could you have possibly had?"

"I didn't have a reason. Not a good one at least, I was a selfish pirate, doing anything to get ahead."

The other man raised an inquiring eyebrow. "And you're not anymore?"

He let out a defeated sigh. "Of course not, I would like to think I've changed, I would certainly never kill a man in cold blood again. Unfortunately I can't erase my past."

David gave him a small smile. "I forgive you."

His eyes widened dramatically. "Just like that?"

The prince laid a hand on his shoulder. "Yep just like that. You've been working hard for years to make up for your past, and I firmly believe that you are not the man who killed my father ruthlessly, that man was lost and had given up on love." David's smile widened as he lifted his glass up in a sort of cheer. "The man who sits beside me today is one who has found true love, fights like hell for his family, and has shown himself to be a true hero, and that man is one that I'm proud to not only call a friend but also family."

Killian shook his head, wiping his eyes in attempt to hide the small buildup of tears. "Mate I assure you I don't deserve that."

"Well I think you do. And since I am royalty, and you are just _a pirate"_ he added good naturedly with a smile, "I think that what I say goes."

"Hard to argue with that isn't it? Thank you mate I promise you I won't let you down, I will spend every day proving myself to be the man you forgave, the man Emma deserves."

"I don't doubt it for a second." With a sly look in his eye he turned toward Killian. "Speaking of Emma, you guys have a wedding to plan I presume."

Killian itched behind his ear, uncomfortably. "Aye I suppose that we do, although I'm not certain how soon it will be given everything."

"Do you want my opinion?"

Killian smirked. "Well given that you're royalty, and I'm just a pirate how could I refuse?"

David let out a chuckle, before turning his face more serious. "I don't think you should wait."

"Pardon?"

"Don't let your past come between you two, and given your recent _adventures_ I would say it's only a matter of time before Gideon executes something more serious. If you wait for a "quiet moment" it, could be too late, live in the moment, and marry the woman you love."

Killian gave David a grateful smile. "I'll talk to Emma when I get home, I fear that we have a bit of talking to do as well." He lifted his glass in celebration of the idea. "As for marrying Emma, well I say the sooner the better."

 **A/N:** **So basically this is sort of how I hope the conversation goes, (hopefully they don't just skip over this or I swear I'll sue). Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think! Also submit any prompts or ideas that you want written to me either here or at my tumblr "hookie-n-emmanem".**


End file.
